sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Cade Vaughan
Throughout his adolescence and adult life Cade has studied and practiced different martial disciplines and religious ways of thinking. Now, Cade fights for what he believes in. Recently, he has been seen in the company of a beautiful former Moff. As of yet he has no job, but he has always been one for a cause. Early Life Born Cade Atton Vaughan on the planet of Corellia, Cade is the typical Corellian. Dark haired but light eyed, Cade was definitely a product of his parents. His father, Atton Vaughan, was pure bred Corellian for as far back as his family could trace. His mother, Kitrata Katon, on the other hand had immigrated to the planet for her posting from Anaxes. Atton was a fighter pilot for Corellian Security, following his own father's footsteps. Rising to prominence Atton became leader of one of CorSec's premier squadrons. That's when he met Kitrata. She had recently been transferred to Corellia as the Imperial Fleet's liaison between Imperial Center and CorSec. At a gala for the governor of the Corellian system the two were introduced. From there the relationship grew. A year later the two were married and before the first anniversary Cade was born. Named for Kirata’s grandfather, a Katon family name, he was defiantly their child taking his dark hair and complexion from his father and his ice blue eyes from his blonde mother. Growing up, Cade had all that he could ever require coming from two prominent families. However, he always tried to hide this as the years went, wanting only the credit he earned of his own part. At the age of 15, instead of choosing to join CorSec like his father and grandfather, Cade applied and was accepted to the Anaxes Citadel. Traveling to the other core world of Anaxes, he entered into the trooper program with apparently his cousin Cade Katon. Through the next three years and their training the two became more than cousins, they became friends. At this point the now went by his middle name Atton as it became confusing with the two Cades always together. Adult Life Upon graduation they both accepted commissions for the Imperial military, serving together for a time also. They were also both accepted into the stormtrooper legions. However, while his cousin left for the front lines, Atton had been selected for service in a CTU force. Spending the next 10 years he would travel from planet to planet putting down uprisings and searching out rebels. Serving with distinction, Atton helped stomp out rebellious elements and even whole settlements. Killing so many, Atton came to feel detached and inhuman. His last mission, quelling a Wookie uprising in Kachirho on Kashyyyk, he was ordered to kill everyone he came across, including women and children. Even though this did not sit well with him, Atton followed his orders. Not long after, following the execution of his cousin Damien, Atton resigned his commission and returned to civilian life. Personality Atton is a warrior in heart and in spirit. He has worked his entire life on his skills that will keep him alive in battle. Always one for a cause he will stand up with the underdog, even if it means his own life is at stake. He lives his life by seven virtues: Honor, Heroic Courage, Honesty, Compassion, Justice, Duty, and Loyalty. Although he tried to be strong and serious he often was cynical and light and humorous. Vaughan, Cade